the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Kansas Desert
Cold Kansas Desert is the fifth episode of The Future Is Wild, first aired on 30 April 2002. It showcases the North American Desert of 5 million AD, and features the North American rattleback, the spink, and the deathgleaner. Synopsis During a sandstorm in the North American Desert, a North American rattleback mother and calf try to find food, eventually digging up a desert turnip from a spink burrow, and alerting a group of predatory deathgleaners to the fleeing spinks. When night falls, the deathgleaners return to their caves in the mountains, where they share their food with one another, to avoid the cold. The spinks, meanwhile, emerge from their burrows for mass mating ceremonies. When morning comes and all the spinks have already returned underground, the hungry deathgleaners attack the baby rattleback, which has become seperated from its mother, but the mother hears its calls and sees off the giant bats. Appearances Organisms *Deathgleaner *North American rattleback *Spink *South American rattleback (stock footage) *Pheasant (stock footage cameo) *Partridge (stock footage cameo) *Quail (stock footage) *Puffin (stock footage) *Kingfisher (stock footage) *Bee eater (stock footage) *Naked mole rat (stock footage) *Honey badger (stock footage) *Pale chanting goshawk (stock footage) *Spectral bat (stock footage) *Vampire bat (stock footage) *Black grouse (stock footage) Times & places *5 million AD *North America *North American Desert Cast *Narrated by Christian Rodska *Stephen Harris *Jeremy Rayner *Philip Currie Crew *Written by Victoria Coules *Principal Scientific Advisors: Neill Alexander, Philip Currie, Stephen Harris, Roy Livermore, Jeremy Rayner, Paul Valdes *Images developed by Dougal Dixon *Animation: 422 *Animation Director: Peter Bailey *Compositing Director: Mike Shirra *Graphic Directors: Kate Finding, Nicky Thompson *Photography: Kevin Flay, Richard Ganniclift *Sound: Kevin Meredith *Film Editor: Liz Thoyts *Sound Design: Paul Cowgill *Music Composer: Paul Pritchard *Dubbing Mixer: Graham Wild *Digital Post Production: Sue Land *Online: Pink House Post Production *Set Design: Myra Lewis *Production Team: Jeremy Cadle, Clare Dornan *Researchers: Belinda Biggam, John Capener *Film Researcher: Lawrence Breen *Library Footage: BBC, Granada Visual Wildlife, Oxford Scientific Films *Production Co-ordinator: Kensa Duncan *Production Manager: Wolfgang Knopfler *Producer: Clare Dornan *Series Producers: Paul Reddish, Steve Nicholls *Executive Producers: John Adams, Daniela Bagliani, Walter Köhler, Ruth Omphalius, Dawn Sinsel, Emanuela Spinetta *Thanks to the Bureau of Land Management (New Mexico), Death Valley National Park (United States), Wookey Hole Caves (United Kingdom), University of Oxford Notes *On IMDb, the episode has a rating of 7.9/10 based on 14 reviews, making it the highest rated 5 million AD episode on IMDb."The Future Is Wild" Cold Kansas Desert (TV Episode 2003) - IMDb *The episode was filmed in the famous Death Valley in California and Nevada, and at the Wookey Hole Caves in Somerset, England. The credits, which thank the New Mexico Bureau of Land Management, indicate that it was also filmed in the New Mexican desert. **Both Wookey Hole Caves and the New Mexican desert were also used as filming locations for "The Endless Desert". *The final line of narration is a reference to The Wizard of Oz: "... in five million years time, this certainly doesn't look like Kansas anymore." *''Reused footage'': An establishing shot used to show that night has fallen is also used in "Graveyard Desert". Gallery FIW 1x05 Title card.png FIW 1x05 Dead trees.png FIW 1x05 Windswept.png FIW 1x05 Sand.png FIW 1x05 Sandstorm.png FIW_1x5_Rattlebacks.png FIW_1x5_Rattleback_looks_back.png FIW_1x5_Rattlebacks_huddling.png FIW_1x5_Rattleback_digging.png FIW_1x5_Spink.png FIW_1x5_Spink_2.png FIW_1x5_Rattleback_tuber.png FIW_1x5_Spink_3.png FIW_1x5_Spink_group.png FIW_1x5_Spink_4.png FIW_1x5_Deathgleaner_landing.png FIW_1x5_Spink_exposed.png FIW_1x5_Deathgleaner_over_spink.png FIW_1x5_Deathgleaners.png FIW_1x5_Deathgleaners_at_dusk.png FIW_1x5_Deathgleaners_roosting.png FIW_1x5_Spink_gathering.png FIW_1x5_Spink_at_night.png FIW_1x5_Spink_meeting.png FIW_1x05_Rocky_ground.png FIW_1x5_Deathgleaners_attacking_rattleback.png FIW_1x5_Deathgleaner_approaching.png FIW_1x5_Rattleback_mother.png FIW_1x5_Rattleback_charging.png FIW_1x5_Rattlebacks_ending.png References Navigation Category:Documentary episodes Category:5 million AD